Epilogue (Inquisition)
This page details the endings to Dragon Age: Inquisition. What follows are transcripts of the various epilogues depending upon the player's choices. The epilogue in Inquisition is narrated by Claudia Black as Morrigan. The Breach "'Tis said that Corypheus woke after his long slumber and found the world gone awry." "He fought to bring back those days of magic and shadow, to raise himself as a god, and set things right." "Now we are left with a scar in the sky to remind us of what almost was." "It tells us that a great victory against chaos was won, but left the world forever changed." The Empress and Orlais :Note: This section is still incomplete, particularly regarding the last lines. Celene remains empress "Consider the mighty Empire of Orlais, where Empress Celene remains on her golden throne." ---- ;Gaspard is executed, Briala and Celene reunited "Where once war raged, there is now a shaky peace. Orlais is resurgent, the empress a patron of arts and culture." "Many attribute this recovery to her lady love, though others wonder how long their reunion will truly last." ;Gaspard is executed, Briala is exiled :"The civil war is ended, Gaspard is defeated, but it is said Briala yet plots her return from exile." :"The empress now faces a war in the shadows, elven daggers rule the night, and spies follow her every move." ;Gaspard lives, Briala is dead :"The civil war is ended, the elven resistance pacified, but it is said Gaspard yet plots his return from exile." :"How long before the Empress missteps and he raises banners once more? This fear hounds her every move." ;Both Gaspard and Briala are executed :"The civil war is ended and order finally restored. The empress is unchallenged... but at what price?" :"Blood drips from Celene's hands, and all her court know it. However, none are in a position to move against her." ;Both Gaspard and Briala live :"The civil war is ended, but a new war rages in the shadows. Gaspard it seems, has learned his lesson well." :"Even the elves have no rest, with Briala's uprising rocking the empire to its core." ---- ;Unknown condition :"Sadly, Celene soon forgot her gratitude towards the Inquisition." :"Icy receptions now greet the Inquisition in the Imperial Court, where most prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes." :"Thus, many believe that when the tide again turns, Celene will stand alone." ;Unknown condition :"Fortunately for Celene, her gratitude towards the Inquisition has remained strong." :"Some claim she clings too tightly to the alliance - others know it is all that stands between her and defeat." :"Her subjects approve of the alliance even if some claim it is the only reason she yet clings to power." ;Unknown condition :"The empire's ties to the Inquisition remain strong, both sides benefiting from the ongoing relationship." :"Some resent this, calling Celene the Inquisitor's puppet - though they do not do so openly." :"Orlais prospers, and soon forgets that it could very easily have been otherwise." Gaspard became emperor "Consider the mighty Empire of Orlais, where Gaspard has ascended to the golden throne." "He rules unopposed. Each noble house that rises up against him soon realizes it has made its last mistake." ---- ;No peace talks between Orlais and Ferelden :!!!-TEXT MISSING PLEASE ADD TRANSCRIPT-!!! ;Peace talks had :"He settles disputes with Ferelden, freeing the Orlesian armies to fortify the northern Tevinter borders." :"His victories are many. Strength and stability are restored to Orlais... for now." ---- ;Unknown condition :"Fortunately for Gaspard, his gratitude towards the Inquisition has remained strong." :"Some claim the emperor relies too much on his new allies, but others know the truth. :"His enemies hesitate only because they fear the Inquisition's revenge - but for how long?" Briala rules through Gaspard "Consider the mighty Empire of Orlais, where Gaspard has ascended to the golden throne." "His rule continues only so long as he bows to the will of Briala - the first elf to be granted titles and land." "Soon, new rights are granted to elves throughout the land. Plans are made to tear down alienage walls." "The emperor chafes under her command, but can do nothing - even as an alliance of nobles considers open rebellion." ---- ;Unknown condition (Inquisitor is an elf) :"They hesitate only because they fear the alliance between Briala and the elven Inquisitor." :"The icy reception awaiting the Inquisition at court is telling, however. It seems only a matter of time." ;Unknown condition (Inquisitor not an elf) :"They hesitate only because they fear Briala's alliance with the Inquisition." :"Even so, many prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes. It is only a matter of time." ;Unknown condition :"They hesitate only because their respect for the Inquisition remains strong." :"So the Empire remains locked within an uneasy peace--though it seems only a matter of time. The Grey Wardens Help the Inquisition "The Grey Wardens of the south slowly rebuild in the months following the events at Adamant." "They declare it time for the Order to emerge from the shadows, to join the rest of humanity in fighting their ancient foes." "Rumors abound that they severed ties with their leaders at Weisshaupt, and that a bitter war now rages between them." "What becomes of [Hawke/Loghain/Stroud/Alistair] is unknown - save that all news out of Weisshaupt soon ends." "Does the sudden silence indicate a battle within... or something far worse?" Banished from Orlais "Those Grey Wardens who survived the battle at Adamant ventured north into exile." "They returned to the mighty fortress of Weisshaupt, and word slowly spreads that a battle for control of the Order has erupted." "If [Hawke/Loghain/Stroud/Alistair] reaches Weisshaupt with them is unknown. Indeed, before long, all news out of Weisshaupt ends." "Slowly, the Wardens withdraw from across the north as well. Some believe the ancient order is on the verge of vanishing forever." The Chantry and the Divine Leliana appointed Divine "One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry names Leliana as successor to the Sunburst Throne." "Given the name Divine Victoria, she first declares an end to the Circle of Magi; the mages will now govern themselves." "She opens the priesthood to other races, declares support for the Inquisition, and rededicates the Chantry to the principle of charity." "Divine Victoria is controversial from the start, several new sects arise, resisting her reforms and declaring her rule a threat to the faith." ;Leliana "hardened" :"Her response is as swift as it is deadly, unity is maintained, but blood runs through the halls of the Grand Cathedral." ;Leliana "softened" :"She meets with their leaders, urging unity. Miraculously her words take root, and - for now - the Chantry remains strong." Cassandra appointed Divine "One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry names Cassandra as successor to the Sunburst Throne." "Given the name Divine Victoria, she immediately enacts reform: a new Templar Order, and a new Circle of Magi." "The Seekers of Truth are rededicated to their purpose of protecting the innocent." Casandra Positive Approval "A proclamation of support for the Inquisition is issued, recognizing its service to all of Thedas." Casandra Negative Approval "The Chantry's relationship with the Inquisition continues to be strained, and worsens as the months pass." "Despite her popularity, the new Divine's reforms are seen by some as going too far." Vivienne appointed Divine "One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry shocks the world by naming Vivienne as successor to the Sunburst Throne." "Given the name Divine Victoria, she is the first mage to hold the position - and the uproar is immediate." "Three revolts follow in quick succession, and her response is immediate and vicious. For months, chaos reigns." "Some say it is only her warm relationship with the Inquisition that ensures her victory." "To the surprise of many, she reinstates the Circle of Magi and creates a Templar Order firmly leashed to her hand." "Mages rise quickly in the new Circle, having more freedom and responsibility then ever before - even if all true power lies with her." "For now, the Chantry remains united. Though difficult for many to accept, a mage sits on the Sunburst Throne and will remain there." The Mages :Slide only appears if the mages were recruited. Mutually exclusive with the templars. "The Inquisition's mages - the former rebels led by Grand Enchanter Fiona - are left with a choice." Leliana is Divine :"When Leliana disbands the Circles, they leave the Inquisition and reform the College of Enchanters as a new order." :"The College, they say will allow mages of the south to gather in peace and seek new solutions to age-old problems." :"For the moment, it appears to be working - mages are enjoying unprecedented acceptance throughout Thedas." Cassandra is Divine :"In the end, they refuse Cassandra's invitation to rejoin the Circle of Magi and instead reform the College of Enchanters as a new order." :"The College, they say will allow mages of the south to gather in peace and seek new solutions to age-old problems." :"From the beginning, the College and the Circle have clashed - and some fear it will lead to a new war of the mages upon themselves." Vivienne is Divine :"In the end, they elect to leave the Inquisition and refuse Vivienne's demand that they join the reformed Circle of Magi." :"However, this new mage rebellion does not last, as the Divine brings down her fury upon them." :"Some mages surrender; others return to the Inquisition. Either way, the new Circle of Magi stands triumphant." The Templars :Slide only appears if the templars were recruited. Mutually exclusive with the mages. "Those Templars of the Inquisition who were recruited at Therinfal Redoubt are left with a choice." Leliana is Divine :"Many follow in the footsteps of Commander Cullen, going through the slow and agonizing process of Lyrium withdrawl." :"This frees many to join the Seekers of Truth under Cassandra - a renewed order dedicated to justice for all." Cassandra is Divine :"Some return to the Templar Order under the new Divine, but the rest elect to shed their allegiance forever." :"Under the watchful eye of Commander Cullen, these men and women form the core of the Inquisition's strength for years to come." Vivienne is Divine :"In the end, many return to the Templar Order when it is reformed by the Divine." :"Those who remain under the watchful eye of Commander Cullen become the core of The Inquisitor's personal guard." The Inquisition "And what of the Inquisition itself?" ;Connections has the most Inquisition perks :"Its web of influence is felt in every hall. Through diplomacy and the trading of favors, it has gathered the power to shake kingdoms." ;Secrets has the most Inquisition perks :"It has eyes and ears in every hall. No secrets are beyond its reach, and that knowledge has become the source of its power." ;Forces has the most Inquisition perks :"Its military might has grown, now rivaling that of kingdoms. Fear of the Inquisition's army has become the true source of its power." "I leave Skyhold now, knowing that power will continue to grow." "The Inquisitor is a symbol to many, a leader of the changing world order." "To others, (s)he has become a target." "They linger in the shadows, waiting for their day to come." "When it does, the Inquisition shall stand ready." Flemeth and Solas In the aftermath of the Elder One's defeat, Flemeth is seen sending something magical through an Eluvian. Solas encounters Flemeth, in an unknown location next to the Eluvian in a post-epilogue conversation. She reveals him to be the Dread Wolf Fen'Harel, addressing him as an "old friend", while chastising him for mistakenly allowing Corypheus access to the Orb of Destruction. Solas reveals that he gave the orb to Corypheus seeking to unlock its true power, because he was unable to due to being too weak after awakening from his long slumber. Solas seems remorseful for his actions and recognizing that he deserves punishment, but deeming himself too prominent to be killed, Solas admits that "I should pay the price, but the People, they need me." After their brief exchange, Flemeth expresses disappointment towards Solas before sharing an embrace, only for Flemeth to be affected by Solas in someway. Flemeth collapses in his arms, seemingly petrified while Solas looks up with eyes glowing with power. Failed Game States Inquisitor is thrown out of the Ball "Hours after you were evicted from the Winter Palace, news spread across the land that Empress Celene was dead and Grand Duke Gaspard standing accused of treason. Orlais stood leaderless; in the chaos, Corypheus conquered it all too easily, overwhelming Inquisition forces lacking the allies needed to stop him." Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay